Zerra of Abarath
by zerra2016
Summary: Zerra has a special gift bestowed by Magic, but it is this gift that hurdles her from Abarath to Earth. There an Elder dragon shows Zerra the path that lies ahead. Her destiny is to defeat the evil Sorcerer Anca who wishes to colonize Earth with an army of dragons. Zerra reluctantly teams up with the Avengers.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the beginning there was Magic. It has always been. It cannot be measured by time. It can be captured for a brief moment only. I believe you call the beginning The Big Bang, but magic formed two dragons: Emai and Denai. Denai was created first, thus darkness ensued. However Magic realized that no one element can rule; there must be balance. Thus Emai was created in a magnificent burst of brightness. Denai was enthralled but furious. They chased each other round and round. After a brief time feelings faded and the chase became a rhythmic dance. Their dance carried them and the Magic they possessed far and wide. Magic flourished, spread, and created, as long as there was a balance. Emai and Denai continue there dance bu inevitably the balance will shift and until it is righted there will be grave consequences to pay…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thud! Roll,roll. Thud! Rocks fly. Skid!

I lay in agony.

_A cellphone rings lighting up the small hut. Banner rolls over and answers._

_"Banner, Banner do you come in," Nick Fury asks. He seems almost worried._

_He replies groggily, "It's Dr. Banner. What do you need? It's like three in the morning."_

_"Something has landed near your current location."_

_"What do you mean 'something'?"_

_"It appears to be an alien life form. That's all I know. Go check it out. I am sending you the coordinates."_

_"So you are going to send the man with a temper problem that can turn into…him…to check it out? Why can't you send some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents or something?"_

_"I would but we have our own problem here….NO I said…Go check it."_

_"Well then," Banner states after Fury hung up._

I hear a roaring beast with glaring eyes approach. Try as I may I cannot will myself to move. My ribs must have broken and reset in the wrong place. I try to get up but the pain is too great and I must subdue the yelp that almost escapes my lips. The beast is on the edge of the crater. Did I create that? Another jolt of pain runs through my body. Quiet! As its wing unfolds a man steps out. A man? He carefully picks his way down the short shallow incline. I panic trying desperately to flee a howl escapes my lips. He speaks in an unusual language. Though I can tell he is trying to calm me down. I close my eyes, trying to ignore the pain and focus on his soul. He is a gentle spirit with something that lurks beneath, but he will not harm me.

"My ribs and leg," I say trying to explain. He looks confused. "My ribs and leg," I say pointing this time. His expression says he understands. He looks over me.

"I heal fast you must rebreak the bones and set them in their proper place." He looks bewildered. I lift my arms up, just a bit for the pain is growing stronger, and make a small motion with my hands as if I am breaking a twig and then gesture broadly to my left side where the pain emanates.

He shakes his head in a way that I take to mean 'No' so I repeat the motion several times. Each time he shakes his head. Finally I grab his hands and place them where the broken ribs are. While holding his hands in place with one hand, I grab his shoulder with my other hand and pull him so his weight will bear down. I wince in pain inhaling sharply. This is no time to be cowardly. I make a motion to tell him to push down, several times. He understands and pushes down with all his weight too fast. Blinding light, searing pain, a howl. My fingers push him away and then attend to my ribs. I push them back into place the light still in my eyes. Work fast, ignore the pain. With my ribs taken care of, my vision returns slowly. I am covered in a sheet of sweat now. I find his hands, he has not gone far. I place his fingers around my knee and make a twisting motion. This time he does not hesitate. I put my leg back into place with help; a low howl escapes through my lips.

Finally, the agonizing pain ebbs slowly and I start to descend into blackness. After some time he picks me up. It hurts but my body is almost finished healing. He carries me up, up, up into the belly of the strange beast.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was flying about beautiful landscapes. Green lush forest that rose into towering mountains then swoop down to flowing plains then rising to form great hills back down leading into a large body of water then finally another body of land a desert then volcanoes to my right and to my left there are great bodies of cool ice. The landscapes were utterly different from Abarath but not so unlike New Abarath. All the land works together as one body rather than separate entities. I descend slowly. I am in a desert now; a strange dragon appears before me. He is an Elder that much I can tell. I perform the customary bow: kneel down and bend extending my hands in front of me placing my palms planted on the ground. "Rise," he says in a deep voice that is filled with wisdom and mystery. I rise and look at him. 'This is Earth,' he says before I can ask any questions 'much different from Abarath. I must speak with you. It is of utmost importance. The man will receive a call telling him to leave. Follow him.' The Elder disappears. 'Wait! Wait!' I shout.

I wake up disoriented in a small hut like building. I am laying in a bed as I turn my head to the left I see him: the man who helped me. I must be in his dwelling place. He seems to be writing there is an anxiousness to his movements as if he is waiting for something to happen. Of course! The Elder said he was waiting for a call. I started to sit up and get out of the bed; the motion drew his attention. As I stood he rushed over saying something in that strange language. He was concerned as far as I could tell. I pushed past him but then I felt faint. My knees buckled and I stumbled slightly. He came to my side quickly helping me into a chair saying something in the language I cannot understand. "Who are you," I ask but he just looks lost.

I am on Earth. Close your eyes. Breathe. Focus. You are on Earth. I search the dragon's memories. The Eleder knew much about this planet; I saw the glimmer in his eye. Focus! I search.

"Konnichiwa! Watashi no namae Zerra des. Anata no namae wa nan desuka," I is still confused. Focus! I shut my eyes again. Search.

"Bonjour! Je m'appelle Zerra. Et vous?" A glimmer of recognition but still a little confused. Close my eyes and focus.

"¡Hola! Me llamo Zerra. Y te?"

"Ah! Anglais!"

English a voice in my head says.

"English?"

"Yes." I can understand him, and words from the dragons memories pour into my mind. English words and their meanings. I feel there will not be room for all these words. "You're name is Zerra I'm guessing? It's the only word I could understand and you said it several times."

I have to search for the correct words. "Yes. My name is Zerra. What is yours?"

"Dr. Bruce Banner. You know I don't tell every alien life form my full name."

"Alien? I do not comprehend this word."

"Where are you from Zerra?"

I decide whether or not to tell him. "Abarath," I say finally.

"Where?" He doubts what I state.

"I speak the truth be sure. I can feel you doubt me. I hail from the planet Abarath of the Arpartheon Galaxy which resides within the Aditya Galaxy."

"I can honestly say I've never heard of any of those places. Do you know where you are?"

"Earth."

"Alright," he says looking a bit surprised, "an alien life form is anything or anyone who is not from Earth."

"Oh."

"Why did you come here?"

"I did not choose to come to your planet. I do not know why I am here."

"There must be a reason."

I sigh. "You must understand I tell the truth." Suddenly, feeling a lightness I reach back for my sword. I only feel the thin rawhide cover. "Where is my sword?"

"Sword?"

"Yes. My sword, you must possess it."

"No. I do not."

"Well where else would it be? Where is it? You must have hidden it then." I stand and starting ripping apart the hut throwing things everywhere. It must be here. Where is the familiar blue glow?

"Stop. I don't have your sword."

"You must. Where is it?" I throw a box out of my way.

"Stop!"

"NO! WHERE IS MY SWORD? I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN."

"STOP I DO NOT HAVE YOUR SWORD."

I turned toward him and his whole body was shaking. Something was wrong. "Dr. Banner? Bruce?" I say reaching my hand toward him.

"Get away before I hurt you" he screams. He is trying to fight it, he will change. Into what I do not know but I must calm him for he is like an unstable wild dragon.

"Shhhh…I am here. Calm. Quiet. Inner peace. I…am…here." I step toward him and place my hand on his shoulder looking him in the eyes. I see the form he will change into.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The shift should have happened but instead Dr. Banner was staring into the most violet eyes he had ever seen. There was something about them…reassuring…calming. She smiled._

His soul was calm once more. He slid down into a chair. "I should have…I can't…why," he asks turning toward me, "how did you…" Something makes a strange noise. It sounds like one of the killer bees that live on New Abarath. We both jump, but I am crouched in a low position ready to defend myself. "It's ok."

I couldn't trust him and stayed in my crouched position. He slowly picked up a metal object and pushed something on it. I crept closer. What was this object? He started talking to it and I thought he must be mad.

_"Banner? You there," Agent Romanoff asks._

_Banner replies, "Yes, I am here. Kind of in the middle of something right now."_

_"Drop it. We need you…well, erm, him…here right away. The situation is a bit out of hand."_

_"Well, I don't really know…"_

_"I am already on my way. The plane lands in fifteen minutes approximately 10 miles northwest of your current location. Be there."_

_She hangs up and he sighs. How could he explain what had happened a few minutes before? He should have turned into…him but she…NO…it must have been a freak accident. He turns and Zerra is looking at him as if he was crazy. _

"Look," he says, "my team needs me with them to handle…something. I need to be with them."

Of course! How could I have been so blind! The magic metal was the call. I must go with him. "May I escort you?"

"Well…yeah. I don't think I should leave an alien alone. I mean you could cause a lot of trouble. I mean I don't know if you'll shape shift and eat someone's cows or something."

I chuckle. "I don't shape shift that is the Kwoki people. However, I understand your argument. It would be my honor to escort you and a privilege to assist in any way I may."

"Well alright then. Do you have anything to pack? Well, I guess when you fall out of the sky you're stuck with what you have."

"I fell from the sky?"

"Yes it was if you were a shooting star." I close my eyes and search the dragons' memories for shooting stars. They are so beautiful, but could I have looked as they did? "Don't you remember?"

"I…I cannot recall." It was so strange as if my memory was wiped clean for a while.

"Hmm…well we'd better get going don't want to keep them waiting."

"Yes. Of course."

We walked out to a metal beast. I realized it was the same one he had carried me to a few nights before. I must have looked a bit confused because he led me to one side and unfolded the creature's wing. He lifted me up but I was a bit cautious. I had no idea what the belly of the beast held. He folded the wing back down and went to the other side. He proceeded to unfold that wing, climb in and fold the wing from the inside. This was a strange beast with things jutting out. He put something in a hole and turned the beast roared to life. I clutched the insides digging in praying the beast would not be disturbed. "Are you ok?"

"What is this beast?"

"Ha ha. This is no beast, well in a way it is, it is called a truck. It's a type of vehicle. Now you'll have to buckle your seatbelt, this is going t be a bumpy ride."

"Seat belt? I don't understand."

"It's alright….you know what I'm kind of in a hurry so…" He slid over and reached across my shoulder. I tense. What is he trying to do? He proceeds to grab a sort of thick piece of rope and pulls it across my chest. Where does this rope come from? He puts the end into something with a click, like the rock dragon makes when it mines. He slides back over and pulls a "seatbelt" over him. "There we are ready to go."

He grabs a sort of stick and moves it. The beast, "truck," lurches and I slam against the seat belt with a grunt. He mumbles an apology and tries shifting the stick again. This time the truck roared with a ferocity that would make a dragon proud. He presses his foot into the floor and the beast lurches forward again slamming me into the seatbelt. We start going forward. Soon it feels as if we are flying over the ground, but it feels as if I am riding on a rock dragon. The way is bumpy; I dig in my nails to the seat, and am continuously slammed against the seatbelt. Finally we reached the destination as the truck lurches to a stop. The seatbelt releases and then retracts quickly as I smash into. It takes my breath away from me for a moment. I must look bad because he looks at me with an apologetic look and says, "Sorry. I know that was a rough ride."

"Oh. It is fine. I have had much worse." He untethers his seatbelt and gets out. I cannot figure out how to untether mine. He opens my door and reaches across me; my heart misses a beat, and his hand reaches down and *click* like magic he has untethered my seatbelt. He slowly retreats and offers a half smile. My heart stutters again. What is wrong? Is it this new planet slowly interfering with my body?

I step out of the truck and he closes the door. "Shall we go?"

"Certainly," I reply.

We start walking for a short while, through some trees. We emerge into a clearing and suddenly I hear a monstrous roaring. Oh no! Without my sword I feel powerless. I prepare to leave if the situation calls for it. He gently rests his hand on my shoulder and articulates, "I am here. Do not worry. No one will hurt you when I am around."

"When you are not around, what will happen then?"

"Have no fear."

"I shall try."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The roaring turned to be a huge metal beast. "It is called a plane and it soars through the sky and carries people and supplies," Dr. Banner explained to me.

I thought it so strange that they would need a contraption to soar through the sky. Couldn't they just use winged creatures, such as dragons to fly? The question brought a dragon's memory to my mind of when they left Earth. It was wrought with emotion. Earth had been their home for a long time but the people they entrusted with their wisdom had turned against them. Wars ensued, people captured dragons and tried to tame them; they flew on these captive dragons using the dragon's gift to destroy their enemies. Finally, the dragons rose against the people they had grown to love, banned together and left Earth. The memory was only a brief moment, but their sadness consumed my being. It took my breath away and I sat down in the soft grass.

_"Zerra? Zerra? Can you hear me? Zerra say something!" Dr. Banner didn't know what was going on; she had been fine a moment ago and then gasped loudly. Now she was sitting on the grass and it looked like she was about to cry. He knelt down next to her "Zerra?" Still no response._

_ "Who's that?" Dr. Banner looked up into the green-blue eyes of Agent Romanoff._

_ "She's a visitor. S.H.I.E.L.D. had me look for her."_

_ Romanoff raised an eyebrow. "Well what's her problem?"_

_ "I don't know."_

_ "We are on a tight schedule. Hey you! Come on get up." She moved to grab Zerra but Dr. Banner blocked her with a wave of his hand._

_ "No. It's probably best to leave her be. I'll see if I can get her to snap out of it." He heard Romanoff sigh. "Zerra? Zerra?" He gently touched her shoulder. _

"Zerra?" I hear a muffled voice say. "Zerra?" The voice draws me through the thick sadness, closer to the surface. Almost there. "Zerra?" I look into his eyes such a beautiful shade of brown. They were a deep ebony, absolutely beatiful. I blink a few times. I realize that I have been crying. Foolishness. "Zerra?"

"Uh…what happened?"

"Oh well I don't really know you were fine then you gasped, sat down, and started crying a bit."

"Oh. Well," I say as I stand. "I am well now." That is until I notice a beautiful woman standing in front of me. What affiliation does she have with Dr. Banner? I focus on her soul. It is hazed a first; then a tough exterior shows; finally I see that she deceives and tricks to get what she needs, however there is more to her but I cannot focus enough. 

"Well time is wasting," she says and she turns and walks toward the metal contraption.

"Shall we go then," Banner asks turning toward me. I nod my head. We walk towards the contraption, "plane," and reach a set of stairs. The plane is quite large but I have seen larger dragons. We walk up the stairs, with me leading, into the inside of the plane. Once we are inside the stairs fold up, almost as if by Magic. Dr. Banner leads me to some seats. The woman is already sitting in one. He lets me take the seat closest to a small window and he sits beside me. We are across from the woman, and I wonder if he knows about her nature. She looks me up and down and says "You're Zerra?"

"Yes and you are?"

"Agent Romanoff. Now tell me where do you come from Zerra?" I decide whether or not to tell her but I pause for a moment too long. "Not going to tell me? How do I know you aren't here to destroy the world?"

"Natasha," Banner says coming to my defense, "leave her be she's had a rough time."

"So you're defending her now?"

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking. We will be taking off in a moment so I would ask that you please fasten your seatbelts and we will be departing momentarily." The voice scares me and I grab onto Banner's arm. "It's ok Zerra." I let go slowly and Romanoff looks at us strangely.

"Zerra you need to put your seatbelt on," Banner says as Natasha clicks hers into place. I am not a violent person but at this moment I would love to wipe that smirk off her face. Banner has clicked his into place and reaches to do mine, but I bat away his hands. "Zerra, when you fly in a plane you need to wear a seatbelt."

He reaches over again. "No," I say. I just do not understand why one must wear such a contraption while flying. They must not have experienced the thrill of riding a dragon, hanging on, falling off, freefalling through the sky, then being caught just in time. "I don't need to."

"Zerra," he says in a firm tone. I have heard that tone before when I was getting on my father's nerves.

"No," I say trying to be firm. However he reaches over and once again I bat his hands away. "NO."

"ZERRA. Would you just let me…"

"NO. I do not need the seatbelt."

"YES. Yes you do need it."

"Why? Why should I wear something that will hardly protect me anyway?"

"Because it could save your life! Because it's what you do here on Earth!" He was really shaking now. I glanced over. Agent Romanoff looked a little scared but she also had a hand on her ear and a hand on something else. I turned back to Banner who was shaking badly. He was fighting it. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Bruce," I say placing my palm against his cheek. I turn his face toward mine. Calm thoughts I think to myself. He averts his eyes. "Bruce look at me." He does. "Shhh…calm. Calm," I whisper.

_She had made him upset over something so trivial. It shouldn't matter if she didn't want to wear a seatbelt, but he felt inclined…no drawn to protect her. He hadn't felt this way since… Now she was making him look into those violet eyes again. A feeling of calm swept over him. He was no longer shaking._

"There we are." He was no longer shaking. "I still will not wear such frivolous contraption. Are we agreed?"

"For now," he says his voice still a little shaky.

Agent Romanoff looked a little more relaxed but she was still ready to pounce. Turning towards me she asked, "How did you stop him from becoming….well…"

"Oh I just let calm thoughts surround me and spread over him."

She just nods her head but I can tell she doesn't believe me. I turn my head toward the window and realize that we are soaring above the ground. I have been higher on a dragon but the view from here is breathtaking. I grab his hand. "I said no seatbelt."

He looks defeated. I turn my gaze back to the window. For the remainder of the flight it is a constant battle over the frivolous seatbelt. Finally, he starts talking to Romanoff in a hushed tone. I watch the clouds and then as the break I watch the scenery below. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, we are beginning our descent." I jump at the strange voice. Bruce wastes no time; he reaches over and clicks my seatbelt into place with a triumphant grin. I try my best to give him an angry glare but his eyes. His eyes soften my heart. Stop this foolishness Zerra! I watch as we grow closer and closer to the ground. We are going to land in a desert. "Here we go," Romanoff mutters. The plane stutters along the sand, drags and finally halts to a stop. Romanoff is giving us a look again; I follow her gaze and see that my hand is gripping Dr. Banner's hand. I quickly release it. They both unbuckle their seatbelts and get up. "Where are you going," I ask.

Dr. Banner looks at Romanoff then at me. "I'll only be gone a moment."

They leave me there trying to figure out how to unclick my seatbelt.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Banner had never seen a beast such as this before. It was absolutely huge. It had giant teeth and wings? Wait. Was that a…? No, it couldn't be. Yes it was a dragon. "What is that doing here?"_

_ "We don't know but it isn't cooperating. That's why we need…him," Nick Fury replies._

_ Banner gives him a brief look of horror and then peels his eyes off the beast. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are running everywhere. Stark is playing with one of his "toys," claiming it can take the beast down. Thor and Captain America are trying to subdue the beast while Hawkeye shoots arrows with cables attached. The arrows anchor into the ground and semi-hold the dragon's limbs down. A huge growl escapes the beasts' lips. Agent Romanoff says, "We could really use him."_

_ Banner tries to summon the other guy. Nothing. That is strange. He focuses on the anger. Absolutely nothing. "I...I can't."_

_ "WHAT?!" Fury is furious. Suddenly the beast roars loudly._

I hear a roar. Is that? Yes it must be the Elder. I can't see anything because the plane has landed too far from where the sound's source is. I turn back to the seatbelt. My hands try desperately to unclick it. Come on! Come on! It was a futile attempt. Focus. I place my hands gently on my lap over the seatbelt. "Unetem," I whisper. The seatbelt comes undone and I smile.

"What are you doing?!" I yell at a group of people that have ridiculous outfits on. I recognize Banner and Agent Romanoff. Banner turns towards me. Shock covers his face.

"And who are you," a man with a cover over his eye asks. I see a different man holding a shield. There is no time. I grab it and run. One shot at this I tell myself as I hear them yelling behind me. I throw the circular disk.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

With precise accuracy the disk slices through the cables that attempt to hold the Elder down. The disk returns to its rightful owner; I make sure of that. People are fleeing from the Elder. He stands on his back legs and spreads his wings. He is quite easily one of the largest dragons I have laid my eyes upon. He is a most handsome dragon with scales the color of a deep blue ocean. I again perform the customary bow: kneel down and bend extending my hands in front of me placing my palms planted on the ground. He is roaring ferociously. "Zerra!" I hear Banner shout my name. The ground trembles as I feel the Elder put his front legs down. "Rise Zerra of Abarath," He says to me telepathically because it is tiresome for a dragon to speak with the mouth. He speaks in the language of the dragons. I rise. "It is I who should bow to you." He bends his front legs and bows his head make his neck vulnerable.

"Rise," I say wondering why an Elder should be bowing to me. "What is your name?"

"Ah. Of course. I am Shanahan, Elder."

"Elder Shanahan," I bow at the waist, "why am I here?"

"My Magic called you here for you are chosen Zerra."

"Chosen for what?"

"Place your hand that you may see." I step forward and place my hand the bridge between his eyes. The blue glow overtakes me.

_Banner couldn't understand why Zerra would take the Captain's shield, until she freed the dragon. Then she bowed in front of the raging beast, was she mad? "Zerra!" He tried to get her attention draw her away from the beast. It didn't work. Fury wouldn't let anyone go near the dragon or her. So he was sitting there waiting after the interrogation from Fury. They all watched as she "talked" to the dragon in that strange language. It was like she was talking to a brick wall because the dragon never replied just watched her. "Where did you find her?" Stark winks at him, pulling him out his trance. _

_ "Um…well the sky?"_

_ Stark laughs. "Good one. Good one."_

_ "This is not a joke." Leave it to the Captain to take things too seriously. "I mean we have a huge beast over there talking to someone we can't trust."_

_ "I think we can trust her." Agent Romanoff surprises everyone._

_ All of the sudden, a bright burst of blue light sweeps over the area._

A sweeping scene of the original Abarath and then the scene after it was destroyed. 'He will attack again.' Elder Shanahan narrates in the background. 'He is building an army of dragons whose spirits were too weak. He wants to colonize Earth, for it has resources he needs and because there is a large population that can be turned to slaves. If he succeeds he will then colonize other worlds growing more powerful with each world he conquers.' Images of him, an army of dragons flying, the attack on Earth, all flood my mind. 'Zerra you are chosen to stop him. To bring Emai where there is Denai. If you fail:' Elder Shanahan shows me an image of a decimated planet, enslaved people, and horrible monsters that pretend to be dragons. It is a scene identical to Abarath after…

'Where is the sword?'

"It separated when I came here."

'You must find it. You need the sword but you also need The Book of Magic. You must try learn the spells by the time he attacks on the Beniata of the Lune.'

"Wait a minute realization sweeps over me. You're Elder Shanahan?"

'Yes.'

"THE Elder Shanahan? Who crafted the very sword that chooses? Who taught Ravi and Ryu?"

'Yes I am one and the same. Now Zerra there is one more pressing item: he will not know you are on Earth until you are ready to reveal yourself. With that I will finally retire.'

"Wait you mean…?"

'Yes.'

"Alright then. Farewell Elder."

I remove my hand from his forehead. He smiles with sad eyes and then says "Zerra, I have a gift for you. Come close to my eye." As I walk along the length of his snout to the eye a vile forms in my hand. I know what he is going to give me. "Hold the vile close now."

I hold the vile as close to his eye without touching it. He tilts his head and into the vile drops a few of his tears. "Thank you Elder."

"You know what you must do," he says in perfect English through his mouth. He wants the others to know. Then he says to me telepathically, "Do not waste my precious gift."

"As you wish Elder. One more thing:

_Aftanaked kba vescu fuysked_

_ waynat vescu etbu._

_ Aftanaked Taenac. Poiy Taenac._"

"Thank you Zerra." He looks toward the sky and starts to flap his wing. He flies. I hold my hand up to stop Dr. Banner and the others from following. He flies until he is nothing but a speck in the clear blue sky. Then he is gone.

"Mae notch aveyk Taenac."

**Author's Note: A translation of what Zerra says will be explained later so pay attention. For now know that it is a sacred prayer said when a dragon "retires." That is all. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long. Had a bit of writer's block and an event filled last couple of weeks. Thank you for hanging with me. Please leave feedback so I can know what to do better. I am open to any criticism.**

Chapter 7

"What else do you know?!" The one with the eye patch asks me.

"I have told you already the balance has shifted and until it is righted there will be grave consequences to pay."

"You are not telling me everything! I've interrogated many before you. I can see that you aren't telling me everything."

I don't blink. I know the others are watching as well. "When the time is right all will be revealed. I have told you what is appropriate at this time."

"Is that so?"

"You dare question me?!" I rise, anger spreading my nostrils flaring. "Why you ungrateful…." I stop myself before I call him a…no that describes only one man I know. I kneel on the floor and bend over. Calm yourself. You are made of steel. Calm yourself. I meditate for a few moments. A door clicks. He has left. I hear angry voices.

_"Well what are we supposed to do," Banner asks, "She's told us what she can."_

_"It isn't much though. We need more," the Captain states._

_"I have to agree with Cap on this one," Stark says._

_"We have to know what's going to hit us so we can prepare," Fury says._

_"And that worked the last time," Stark says incredulously._

_"As I recall your work with the Tesseract nearly got me killed," Barton says._

_"Yes. I didn't forget." Fury seems on edge now._

_"Perhaps we could trust her," Thor says._

_"We have nothing to work with," Fury snarls._

_"Maybe I could give it a shot?" Romanoff says pushing herself off the wall she's been leaning against. _

_"No!" Banner practically shouts._

_"Why don't you give it a try," Fury smiles._

The door opens. They closed my eyes on the journey here but I know I must be stored in their headquarters. I am in a small room made of metal. However when the door opens I feel the strong Magic emanating. My head whips up. I am staring into the eyes of Agent Romanoff. The one with the eye patch seems to want to follow. I take the opportunity sidestepping past Romanoff. I grab on to his jacket pushing myself into the hall. "What do you have?"

He laughs. I can feel the tension from the others. Banner will try pleading with me but I know better. I focus intently. It is down the long corridor I am in but the opposite direction of where the rest are standing, to the left, then right, third door on the left. That is where the Magical object is and it must be powerful. He is their leader, as long as I have a grip on him. I swing him out of my way, right into the group. I don't wait I take off down the corridor.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I run and run. I cannot let up now. The building is made out of metal. I finally get to the door. I try the knob but it is locked. I do not waste time "Unetem" I shout. I shove through the door.

Laying on the table before me, should my eyes not deceive me, was the Book of Magic. I walked closer. "Zerra!" I hear Banner shout my name by the familiar blue glow overtakes me. The lessons to be learned are magnificent in number and in content. There is much wisdom from the dragons here. More than any other book I have ever read.

_"Zerra!" Banner shouts her name but it is too late. He was not hit by her throwing Fury at the group. He somehow was the first one to the conference room. She moved closer to the book, as the others arrived, like a magnet attracted to iron fillings. She closed her eyes as she reached for the large volume sitting on the conference room table. The blue glow swept over her. She opened her eyes and instead of the beautiful violet, they were glowing blue. She smiled, but then frowned suddenly she collapsed._

_ "ZERRA!"_


End file.
